James' Dream
by RandomTopic
Summary: James has a dream...a very scary dream...it involves Snape you see...and marriage...to Snape...wait, what was that last thing?


**This came to me at night while trying to go to sleep. I decided to post this as an apology for not updating Save the World in Time and I'm planning on apologizing for this oneshot in the next chapter of the afore mentioned fic.**

**Warnings: Slash but no graphics, just horrible mental images. Mentions of mpreg. Both of these things in a dream. Flame me and I'll yell at you. Don't leave me a email, you're a coward. This is just a silly little fic I came up with and if you don't like it, don't read. Remus, my wolf! Do the disclaimer!**

**Remus: Soelle does not own Harry Potter, but would love to very very much. However, if she did, Harry Potter would be an intelligent girl because this world needs more heroines. Draco would not be evil, and Snape would be as is. **

**Thank you Remus. Now read, enjoy, but if you flame, die.**

* * *

James Potter was a very happy boy.

He was twelve years old and in his second year of Hogwarts, a school for Wizardry and Witchcraft.

James had four great friends and one not so great enemy.

His friends were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was black haired grey eyed prankster, Remus was the 'conscious' of the group and Peter was…well, he was just there. One, actually many, could call him the cheerleader of James and Sirius.

The not so great enemy was one Severus Snape, a greasy haired Slytherin who excelled in the Dark Arts. He was the prime target of James and Sirius' pranks.

And this ficlet begins in James' dorm, after a successful day of pranking. James was fast asleep with the most vivid dream…

James was walking down to the Great Hall, ready for some breakfast. But for some reason, his friends weren't there. In fact, no one was around.

But being in a dream, James didn't really care. He just walked his dream walk, whistling and all, to the Great Hall. He also didn't care about the fact every hallway looked exactly the same. Eventually, he arrived at the doors to the Great Hall. Once again, no one was there.

Still whistling, James banged open the doors. He wouldn't have been able to do that in reality because those doors are extremely heavy, but it was his dream, so it didn't matter. Of course, he would have if he knew what was on the other side.

The Great Hall was decorated in white and lots of flowers. So many flowers, the air was filled with so many scents it would be hell for someone allergic to them. People were standing up and beaming at him (even the Slytherins) and the tables were pushed against the walls to make room for everyone with an aisle in the middle. Severus Snape was wearing a muggle grooms outfit James had once seen in muggle London. James looked down, and saw he was wearing a brides outfit.

"Congratulations, mate!" Sirius Black yelled as he bounded out of nowhere, followed by Remus (who was also dressed in some muggle clothes) and Peter.

James felt his dream self blink. "For what?"

"You don't remember?" Severus asked. "You really don't remember?"

Sirius laughed. "Of course not, he's just joking!"

Remus nodded. "Yes, after all, who would forget his own wedding?"

"WHAT!" James probably would have had his jaw dropping by now, but he couldn't feel it do to the whole dream thing. "To who?"

Severus smiled. Not his evil smirk, but really smiled. James thought it looked….wrong. Let's leave it at that. "Ours of course."

Now James did feel his jaw dropping. "Y-you're kidding!" He managed to get out.

Severus grabbed his hand. "No I'm not, my love…now stop kidding around, everyone's waiting."

James remembered that they were in the Great Hall which was filled with people. He looked around. They were suddenly in one of the side rooms of the Great Hall. How did that happen?

"Jamsie!" That was the only warning he got before he was engulfed in a hug by his crying mother. "I'm so happy, you're getting married!"

By now, James had lost all ability to speak. So he decided to have his mouth hanging like an idiot.

"This is great!" His mother exclaimed, releasing him. "I can't wait to have grandchildren!"

"G- grandchildren." James half squeaked, half strangled out of his throat.

"Oh, it's still too soon," Severus assure James' mother, "but don't worry about it." He winked at James.

Finally, thank the heavens and sky above, James woke up.

At first he just sat in bed…doing nothing…not moving…not even breathing…then he jumped up and took a shower to rid himself of the feeling of grease the dream Severus had left on him.

James Potter is a very scared boy.

He is twelve years old and in his second year of Hogwarts, a school for Wizardry and Witchcraft.

James has four friends he avoided for a week after his dream and one great enemy he told was the ugliest thing the school had ever had the misfortune of having walked in it.

After a while, he got over his dream, but he still blamed Snape for it.

In the Slytherins dorms around the time James woke up from his dream…

We focus upon the greasy haired Slytherin of James' dream. Here we find Severus Snape with a face between horror and what appears to be maniacal glee.

"Wow…so that's his worst nightmare…" Severus Snape looks a thick book with a title _Ways to Torture Your Enemies without Their Knowledge_.

Casually, he throws the book into the fireplace with green fire. "Never going to use that again."

Then Severus leaves, planning on reviewing the potion book to get James' dream out of his head.

The End.

* * *

**That was pointless...well, R and R! And I'm going to update StWiT soon, but I still need to check if everything is how I want it to be.**


End file.
